Dark Danny
Dark Danny is a villain in Danny Phantom, created by the fusion of the ghost-halves of the show's protagonist, Danny Phantom and his arch-enemy, Vlad Plasmius. Dark Danny's first and only appearance is in The Ultimate Enemy which was both a TV movie and the first Danny Phantom video game for the Game Boy Advance. He is voiced by Eric Roberts. Wanting to mix in time traveling while Danny battled a pure evil ghost, Butch Hartman realized the worst enemy for Danny Phantom to fight would be an evil version of himself. Butch Hartman Interview: http://hometown.aol.com/zcat6/IntBH2006p5.html He was not originally revealed to be a villain in the advertisements for The Ultimate Enemy on Nickelodeon, due to the shock factor of Danny's future as his own worst enemy. History An accidental explosion of the Nasty Burger's vat of condiments had caused the explicit murder of Danny's family, friends, and teacher, causing the grief-stricken boy to move in with his arch enemy, Vlad, seeing as "he was the only person left on the planet who could possibly hope to understand his situation". Despite the history of animosity between the two halfs, Vlad treated Danny with a great deal of sympathy. Completely taken over by grief, Danny asked Vlad to separate his human and ghost halves, believing him being half-ghost was the cause of the deaths of his family and friends, since he used his ghost powers to cheat on a test that led to the tragedy. After the procedure, the separated Danny Phantom suddenly became malevolent, forcibly removing Vlad's ghost-half and merging with it, resulting in Dark Danny's birth. His first act of malice was the apparent murder of his human half and blowing up the entire Masters' mansion/castle before unleashing ten years of pain and destruction on both the Earth and the Ghost Zone. Upon witnessing this horrible future, the Observents ordered Clockwork to kill Danny in the past to prevent Dark Danny's rise. Dispatching various ghosts from the future to eliminate Danny, it set about a chain reaction that led Danny to the future where he encountered his dark self. Fusing him with his time medallion so he'd be stuck in the future, Dark Danny sends Danny to the Ghost Zone to keep him occupied while he disguises as his 14-year-old self and travels to the past via a leftover time medallion to secure his future, namely cheating on the C.A.T test. The only witness having figured out his true identity is his sister Jazz. After cheating the C.A.T. via test answers (that Danny obtained previously by accident), a suspicious Lancer calls his parents over to the Nasty Burger as demonstration of Danny's possible future at the same time Sam and Tucker warn them on the oncoming explosion and Jazz, who, using the Fenton Ghost Peeler, exposed Dark Danny to the rest. Tying them all to the nasty sauce vat, Dark Danny was eventually reunited with his past self (having returned via Future Vlad) and a battle ensued, with Danny emerging victoriously by using the Ghostly Wail as an advantage, a power Dark Danny believed he would not obtain for another ten years. Despite his victory over his evil self, Danny's weakened powers seemingly failed to save everyone if not for Clockwork who saved them at last minute, sending Danny back in time to when the test began and giving him a second chance at changing his future. Dark Danny was subsequently trapped in Danny's Fenton Thermos, which was given to Clockwork after the battle, who was told by the Observants that Dark Danny was to be his responsibility now. By the end, he is seemingly attempting to escape the thermos, which may hint he might return if the show is renewed for a fourth season. Personality Dark Danny is effectively Danny's worst enemy, and is willing to kill to get what he wants, even if it's the people he once cared about. His personality is sadistic, cruel, and heartless; this personality shift stems from the fact that Vlad's evil ghost-self overpowered whatever good might have been left inside the young ghost-boy after the fusion. He is also arrogant and cocky (similar to Vlad), as he gravely underestimated his younger self, which naturally led to his downfall. Relationships Danny Phantom (Daniel Fenton) Dark Danny encountered his younger self through a time mislapse when the latter entered his future. Disgusted towards the person he once was, he views his younger self as pathetically weak, keeping him alive only to ensure his future. Dark Danny gravely underestimated his younger self as Danny countered with his newly acquired Ghostly Wail in the oncoming final battle, ultimately defeating and entrapping Dark Danny in the Fenton Thermos where he remains in Clockwork's custody. Due to him being a heartless ghost and still being imprisoned, Dark Danny did not appear in "Phantom Planet" to help turn the Earth intangible. Vlad Masters It was through his methods that Dark Danny came into existence, though not intentionally. Doing so caused the former prideful billionaire to live in recluse, guilty over his past misdeeds. Vlad later played a crucial role ten years later when he helped the younger Danny return to his present by removing the unreachable time medallion Dark Danny had placed on him earlier. How Vlad survived the explosion caused by Dark Danny is unclear. Jack and Maddie Fenton Dark Danny's parents, he attempted to kill them along with the others he once loved (and Mr. Lancer) so his future would come to pass. After being exposed by Jazz, Jack and Maddie rounded and threatened him, demanding to know where their son was. He ridicules them for their lack of observation on the connections between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom before restraining and silencing them, planning to have them killed in the Nasty Burger explosion. Jazz Fenton Like his parents and friends, Dark Danny shares no love for his past sister, although he might still care a little, considering the fact he knocked her out when she confronted him instead of killing her. He reunites with her when he returns to his past (disguised as his younger self) where she confesses of her secret knowledge of his hero identity. Upon hearing the information, Dark Danny seems somewhat shocked, stating "You knew...?" was wide eyed, and may for a moment regret what he will soon be doing. Revealing his evil ghost form to her and stating his plan, he knocks her out and leaves to finalize his future. With the information that was given to her, Jazz writes a note to the younger Danny, attaching it to the Fenton Boomerang where it sought Danny after ten long years of traveling. Jazz later tries to confront Dark Danny on two separate occasions with the Fenton Peeler, the latter ending his masquerade and revealing his true self. He then restrains her to the Nasty Sauce vat. Valerie Gray Valerie is a prominent defender of Amity Park against Dark Danny and other ghosts, keeping a vigilant watch over the city. When the towers that emit Amity Park's ghost shield are destroyed, she fights Dark Danny, who counters with his powerful Ghostly Wail. She returns later when younger Danny enters the future with Sam and Tucker. Assuming him to be Phantom at first, the real Dark Danny arrives and sends her away, saving young Danny. Dark Danny finds her deplorable, but has some past respect for her. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley His two best friends no longer matter to him and he instead has tried to kill them via Nasty Burger explosion to continue his future despite their best efforts to thwart their ill-gotten future (Although at one point Dark Danny admitted to missing Tucker's sense of humor when he traveled back to Danny's time). Fright Knight The Fright Knight claims Dark Danny as his new master, obeying his every command. Ghost Powers Being the combination of the ghost halves of both Danny and Vlad, Dark Danny can use more developed versions of their powers, and has even developed powers that neither of them possess at the time. Ghost Sense- Much like his past self, Dark Danny can sense nearby ghosts, but his is depicted as a red wisp of mist that comes out of his nose. He can even apparently sense when his past self is coming, possibly meaning that he can now detect half-ghosts as well. Paranormal Strength, Speed, Agility, and Durability- Dark Danny is considerably stronger, faster, and more durable than either Danny or Vlad. He was shown to be able to lift a tank with relative ease. Flying/Floating/Hovering- Standard ghost powers. Invisibility and Intangibility- Standard ghost powers. Overshadowing/Possession- Standard ghost powers. Ectoplasmic Energy Blast- "Ghost Ray"- Dark Danny's blasts are green, like his past's selves, but they are considerably more powerful than both Danny's or Vlad's. Advanced Spectral Manipulation- Dark Danny can transform his body into intangible holes and shapes, as well as being able to twist his head in a 180-degree angle. Sonic Scream- "Ghostly Wail"- Dark Danny is the originator of this ghost power. Unlike his past self, he can continuously use it without any energy being drained. It is so powerful, he was able to use it to shatter the future Amity Park's Ghost Shield. Shapeshifting/Disguise- Dark Danny was able to shape-shift into the human Danny Fenton, and was in this form for much of the episode, even able to flawlessly imitate his past self's voice. It is possible that he can transform into other creatures/objects as well; on the other hand, it is possible that he could only do this due to his connection to the present-time Danny Phantom. Duplication- Dark Danny is able to split himself into five different entities. They can be made invisible, and in the shape of his disguise. Teleportation- Similar to Vlad, Dark Danny can vanish and reappear in other locations in a cloud of mist. Ectoplasmic Energy Constructs- Dark Danny can create various ropes and bindings out of ectoplasmic energy. Ghost Portal Creation- Dark Danny is able to create temporary portals into the Ghost Zone with a wave of his hand. Intangibility Fusion- Using his intangibility, Dark Danny was able to fuse Clockwork's time medallion into his past self's body. When he does something like this, it cannot be removed by any conventional human or ghost means; however, special equipment, e.g. the Ghost Gauntlets, are able to do so. Wall Walking- Standard ghost powers. Ghost Stinger- Dark Danny uses this pseudo-electric attack against Danny during their first encounter. Sleep Beam- Dark Danny hits Jazz with a pink ghost ray that only knocks her out without physically harming her, although this could be a controlled version of his ghost ray. References Category:Danny Phantom characters Category:Television supervillains Category:Time travelers Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Fictional sociopaths Category:Fictional doppelgängers Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Fictional prisoners Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters with mental illness Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can duplicate themselves Category:Fictional characters who can turn intangible Category:Fictional characters who can turn invisible Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate sound Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005